


our first song

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus can be cool too, Humanstuck, Kankri the social justice blogger, M/M, cute boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the last thing you ever expected him to do was notice you<br/>Until he wrote a song for you the very next night<br/>(He'll never admit it, but he's had it written for ages)</p>
            </blockquote>





	our first song

You find him on accident.  
  
One of the few blogs you follow reblogs a song of his, and after listening a time or two (hundred), you go to check his tumblr. And holy fuck. He’s…all sorts of amazing, even if some of his songs are far too triggering (and you nearly write him a letter telling him so), but when you hit the “follow” button, it never occurs to you that he might notice.  
  
  
But notice he does, and the next day, he sits behind you. “Hey, chief. You really like my songs that much?”  
You manage to stammer out an embarrassed answer, and he grins at you (and for once it’s genuine, not his usual sleazy smile). “Well then, I guess I’ll just have to write a song for you, eh?”  
  
  
Of course you’re sure that he’s messing with you. But at the top of your dashboard that night, there’s his latest update. You pull on your headphones and hit play, hardly daring to breathe.

“Alright, this song here is for my newest follower. Been meaning to get this off my chest for a while…” And his voice is as beautiful as it’s ever been.

You nearly don’t  notice the lyrics until the second time through.  
  
  
  
“And—I’ve been waiting on your smile for so long,  
I’ve been waiting for a while,  
Tell me how long  
Is the road…leading back to you?  
  
I’ve been wishing for your heart for so long,  
Time and time will pass,  
And yeah, it’s hard to go on,  
But I know your smile  
Will see me through.  
  
Yeah, I’m waiting on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a recorded version of this song (warning, I can't sing very well, and it sounds nothing like Cronus), and I'll post the link here. http://fanficfairy.tumblr.com/post/41626196428/crokri-for-http-crokrikat-tumblr-com-yes


End file.
